The invention relates generally to collapsible seats and seat systems for vehicles.
For most drivers, vehicles serve many different purposes. While a vehicle is often designed primarily for transporting its driver and passengers, for most vehicles there is also a significant need for transporting cargo and/or storing items. Most vehicles are designed with at least some areas intended to haul cargo and store items, such as, for instance the trunk of a typical sedan. However, an area or a portion of an area that has been designed for either transporting passengers, hauling cargo or storing items, may need to be used for another purpose.